youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
DramaAlert
Daniel M. Keem (born: ), better known online as Keemstar, Killer Keemstar, and formally DJ Keemstar, is an American YouTuber and online news reporter, best known for being the creator, producer and host of the YouTube drama show, DramaAlert, a source for news within YouTube. He is also one of the founding members and hosts of the Baited Podcast. YouTube Career History Keemstar is possibly the person who has had the most terminated accounts, consisting of 5 terminated YouTube accounts, 2 terminated Twitch accounts and as well as more accounts on various other websites. In October 2009, Keemstar got his start on his YouTube channel, XDJKEEMSTAR, after he was trolling while playing Halo 3 (in which the channel got taken down in January 2013). Someone in his game session recorded him talking trash about the game (in which Keem was doing so as a result of drinking hours prior), who then uploaded it to YouTube. He was unaware of this until he received various messages about the video, learning it was on YouTube. The people who uploaded the video eventually contacted Keemstar, asking him to be apart of their group channel called F.A.G. (The Federation of Asshole Gamers) to make Halo trolling videos, where he used the name DJ Keemstar. Before Keemstar's original YouTube account got taken down, he was inactive until 2012. Keemstar created DramaAlert in October 2012 under the XDJKEEMSTAR account, the series's first video reporting on iFlynn's exposé on Raw Instinct. Early DramaAlert videos mainly focused on Call of Duty information. Keemstar moved DramaAlert to a new account, DramaAlertNation, with XDJKEEMSTAR being terminated shortly thereafter. However, this new channel would only last until January 11, 2013, when it too was also terminated. He created another YouTube channel, KillerKEEMSTAR which is where the name Killer Keemstar comes from. That channel was then terminated in early 2014, possibly due to COD beef. In 2013 he also created a separate YouTube news channel, TheDramaAlert which also got terminated in early 2014. Keemstar then created his fifth YouTube channel, FreeDramaAlert, which got terminated sometime in June 2014, leading to the creation of the NewDramaAlert channel which has remained since. It is unknown why the last two channels got terminated but it's possibly due to allegations related to his "toxicity" in the gaming community which eventually died down. DramaAlert DramaAlert was created when Keemstar saw YouTubers fighting on Twitter in late 2012 and noticed the ridiculous popularity of videos discussing such topics. This would proceed to be featured on his XDJKeemstar at first, then later was passed on to many channels after each termination. He would “Shoutcast“ it with the hashtag #DramaAlert, which people seemed to enjoy. One day he made a video about drama, which made the idea take off. On July 2, 2016, the ratings on DramaAlert were disabled but are now enabled once again. Because of his history of posting controversial content, including trolling videos, Keemstar, despite being the creator and host of DramaAlert, did not have access to the YouTube channel and was permanently banned from operating a YouTube account until August 2016 when he realized his ban was lifted. According to Keemstar, the videos were uploaded by one of the assistants on the channel. In the late summer of 2017, DramaAlert became the largest YouTube news channel. Controversy Racist allegation In 2008, Keemstar was a moderator on Battlecam.com and got into an argument with another moderator by the username AlexXx8 (Alex), who called Keemstar a "Whop" and a "Dago", which are Italian racial slurs due to Keemstar being mostly of Italian ancestry. The argument started due to Alex featuring Keemstar on the front of the page of Battlecam, and normal users on the site started to notice it. Apparently, more users recognized Keemstar as a moderator than Alex, so they thought Keemstar was being selfish and putting himself on the website, although in reality it was Alex. Now it is unknown if Alex done so to piss Keemstar off or that he was doing it because he thought he was being nice and giving him more positive recognition on the site. In response, Keemstar went on a BlogTV livestream 100% furiously calling Alex the n-word, started saying "You righteous f*cking n*gger, Alex, is doing this sh*t! You fucking n*gger!" and later said, "Everyone type in chat Alex is a stupid n*gger!" which later became a meme and controversial years later. Now the story wasn't really well known until 2016 where on a stream Keemstar went across a video of a rapper saying the n-word (w/o hard R) which somehow reminded him of the incident, in which he told the whole story and that he regrets calling him the n-word as he knows now that it is a really offensive word and that he does not like that people are making memes out of it for comedic effect. RSGloryandGold false accusations On January 9, 2016, Keemstar made accusations that a 62-year old Twitch streamer RSGloryandGold was convicted pedophile John Philips, leading to RSGloryAndGold receiving abuse and even death threats – only for it to emerge that RSGloryAndGold and Philips cannot be the same person as Philips was still in jail, and that the person who researched the story based it solely off of the resemblance between Philips and RSGloryAndGold. Keemstar eventually uploaded a Twitter video saying that he screwed up and the DramaAlert video was put on private. TotalBiscuit's cancer controversy On January 13, 2016, Keemstar posted a video in which he says in a sarcastic tone that he cannot wait to report on TotalBiscuit’s death, as TotalBiscuit announced in October 2015 that he is suffering from terminal cancer. The video was in response to TotalBiscuit's rude reply to Keem when he tagged him in a tweet saying "You made the news". The video has since been removed from his twitter, but there are plenty of duplicates to be found online. Weeks later, Keemstar uploaded a ten minute video on Twitter, apologizing to TotalBiscuit for the statement. These events taking place in January gained Keemstar more mainstream attention. 'Philip DeFranco (News Network and Betterhelp)' On a few occasions Keemstar has taken shots at Youtuber Philip DeFranco on a couple of his livestreams. He claims that his DeFranco Elite Patron is scam and that DeFranco is a panderer due to his middle ground stance. Keem also criticizes him on the "Philip DeFranco is creating a News and Entertainment Network" on patreon in a twitter video post . The beginnings of this fued is unknown. DeFranco has responded subliminally to Keem and also Kavos (in the beginning) on H3 Podcast #42 - Philip DeFranco (Play at 1:18:34 ) about the news network. DeFranco criticized Keem (not by name) as not being a credible news source and mentions the pedophile allegations controversy as a example. Keem responsed on a twitter_video. On Oct 7, 2018, Keem criticized DeFranco's involvement with the Betterhelp controversy on the Baited! Ep# 37 podcast . He claimed that DeFranco was partnered with Betterhelp while DeFranco claims otherwise. DeFranco repsonded to the controversy. Big YouTubers' responses to DramaAlert In March 2016, while he is not specifically mentioned, it is widely assumed that the videos DRAMA is more popular than CONTENT by Jacksfilms, YouTube Has Changed by Markiplier, and YouTube Drama by PewDiePie were directed partially towards Keemstar and DramaAlert. Pedophile allegations On April 21, 2016, YouTuber, JoeySalads uncovered old footage from 2010 revealing that a 15-year-old girl had apparently live-streamed herself naked; allegedly ordering her to do so. This received much criticism from other YouTubers—notably JoeySalads himself, GradeAUnderA, and Philip DeFranco. Keemstar's first reaction (on Twitter) was that he had "many girls get naked" in 2010, though later stated that his "news team" is investigating these claims, and for the time being "Keemstar will no longer host DramaAlert". Keemstar eventually stepped down as host, and the new host: TyTrends filled in the role for host of the show. A week later Keemstar regained his position as host of DramaAlert. iDubbbz Content Cop On May 5, 2016, IDubbbzTV made a “Content Cop” episode about Keemstar, criticizing him and his actions, both past and present. Keemstar has since stated he had found it hilarious, possibly thinking that the video is satirical, not serious. This video started to get Keemstar slightly more mainstream attention. While he did "survive" the content cop, his career and reputation has seen a modest downturn. Response to the allegations On June 29, 2016, Keemstar made a video called "KEEMSTAR EXPOSED RESPONSE!", where he responds to multiple YouTubers that have made "Keemstar Exposed" videos. He later made another video responding to a YouTuber named Josh A. DramaAlert scandal In August 2016, while Keemstar was on one of his livestreams, he accidentally went onto the DramaAlert YouTube channel's settings, which he later gasped as soon as he realized after reading the comments what he had done. It turned out that Keemstar had complete access to DramaAlert the entire time, even though previously he had 4 terminated accounts on YouTube. Despite this, the DramaAlert YouTube channel never got taken down, and Keemstar has since confirmed he is able to own the channel. Doxxing justdestiny During the LtCobra drama, YouTuber justdestiny got the oppurtunity to be interviewed by Keemstar on February 10, 2019. However, the interview was very unprofessional with Keemstar even asking "Do you touch kids?". After the bad reception of the video, Keemstar lost 3,400 subscribers in 2 days and had slowly been leaking a small amount of subscribers since then. Keemstar, being very infuriated at this, enlisted the help of Zoom (a known swatter, hacker and pedophile) and the NCO (a twitter groupchat dedicated to helping small commentary channels grow without Keemstar's influence) and attempted to dox Jusdestiny to try to expose him. Though, he ended up admitting to it on the RFC Afterhours livestreams. After gathering up the evidence, Nicholas DeOrio made a big exposed video on Keemstar titled "KEEMSTAR Hacked This YouTuber...", followed by justdestiny himself and many other YouTubers such as Combat Wombat and BowBlax. Termination While Keemstar has been terminated many times in the past, a hacker known as "Lizard Squad" hacked YouTube on November 23, 2017, terminating Keemstar's channel for about 30 minutes. It was Keemstar's biggest termination out of every other channel he had. This Lizard Squad was revealed as fans using the original Lizard Squads name and as such renamed their twitter to Alien Paradox Unit. People thought this would be the end of YouTube until it was found that a hacker (APU) hacked YouTube and terminated multiple big channels, such as, iDubbbzTV, Papa Jake, Styxhemenhammer666, Team Coco / Conan O'Brien, MrRepzion, including Keemstar. Keemstar has made a video addressing the situation. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: February 10, 2016. *2 million subscribers: July 10, 2017. *3 million subscribers: October 10, 2017. *4 million subscribers: July 18, 2018. Quotes *"What is up Drama Alert Nation, I'm your host, Killer Keemstar, leeeeet's get riiiight into the news!" *"Our first story is coming from..." *"Roll it." *"Also in the news..." *"And now for our final story..." *"If you enjoyed this video make sure to slap a like on it. If you're new here and you want to keep up to date on all the news, make sure to subscribe with notifications on. DramaAlert Nation now over count subscribers." *"I'm fast as f*ck, boy!" *"Why am I still getting hate?" *"Drama Alert nation, now over (insert amount) subscribers." *"As soon as I get the Scoop, I am going to keep you in the Loop." *”'*screaming*' F*CKING WHORES! YOU F*CKING WHORES! *”KEEMSTAR IS ALWAYS RIGHT!” Trivia *Keemstar was born to Italian parents. *Keemstar has a daughter named Mia. *As a child, Keemstar’s parents owned a pony named Thunder. *Keemstar has one brother and one sister. *Keemstar is of Italian, German and Dutch descent. *Although Keemstar was banned from owning any channels (with his previous ones being terminated), he confirmed in a podcast with h3h3productions that he does own DramaAlert now and is allowed to. *Keemstar was part of the Faze Clan. *Keemstar has dyslexia. *A lot of people say he is obsessed with making videos about the Paul brothers ever since the summer of 2017, but Keem says the reason he does that is because they are always in the news. *On Baited episode #30, he states that he has a treasure map to some Nazi gold buried somewhere in the Antarctic, and that one day he's going to go out there with a metal detector to find it. *On an episode of Drama Alert, Keemstar said that JoJo Siwa had sent his daughter a christmas video, as he praised her happily, saying she was his daughter's role model. *Keemstar's first big sub amount was revealed in a video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=94H6dYxVweY when he reached 300,000 subs in december 2010. He recalls it being a huge amount due to only a few youtubers being around or over 1,000,000.. *He co-hosts a podcast with FaZe Banks, called "Moms Basement". *DramaAlert was nominated for a Shorty Award for Best Web Series, in 2014. This page was created on February 25, 2016 by Purzyckij. Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views